User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Lords of the New World
Hello, and welcome to the Discussion of the Week! This week we look at the apex monsters in World, better known as the Lords of the New World! Rathalos Ruling over the Ancient Forest since ancient times is the King of the Skies, Rathalos! In this environment, few monsters dare to challenge him in his domain and patrols his kingdom from above, as his title implies. He is often seen nesting in the highest peaks of his environment, only leaving his home to hunt, and sometimes it can be seen encountering a shadowy figure. Nargacuga Recently discovered hiding in the New World, Nargacuga is Rathalos's rival in the Ancient Forest, competing with him over the same resources in its environment. While Rathalos rules the skies, Nargacuga ambushes prey from the shadows before disappearing back into the unknown. Diablos Although a herbivore, Diablos is far from gentle! Violently attacking anything that disturbs it, Diablos will gore you with its horns first and ask questions later, even when you aren't bothering it. It primarily lives underground in its den at the center of the Wildspire Waste. Glavenus The rival to Diablos, Glavenus is a predator that can challenge the flying wyvern to a dual in combat. While Diablos has its horns, Glavenus has its massive blade-like tail to cut into foes! Legiana Lord of the Coral Highlands, Legiana is a highly aggressive flying wyvern that utilizes ice to freeze its prey in its tracks. It'll attack any creatures that enter its territory, and it surveys its land from the skies, much like Rathalos. In a way, Rathalos rules the skies one way while Legiana does it another way. Odogaron Always on the hunt for potential prey, Odogaron is a medium-sized monster that can easily overpower monsters much larger than itself in combat. By using its swift movements and specialized claws, Odogaron can tear into flesh and make the hunter into the hunted! This alone is why it's considered the Lord of the Rotten Vale. Tigrex Easily asserting itself as an apex in whatever environment it appears in, Tigrex is a powerful flying wyvern that keeps many primitive traits seen in ancient wyverns. This monster is Odogaron's rival, relentlessly chasing down prey and unleashing a devasting roar to push enemies back. It'll use its bone-crushing jaws to take the top of the food chain! Vaal Hazak Odogaron and Tigrex are often considered to be the Lords of the Rotten Vale, but the true ruler of that environment is Vaal Hazak! Heck, both are never called Lords of the Rotten Vale, yet are treated as such simply because they're apex monsters. When Vaal Hazak is around, both think twice about challenging the king! Brachydios The Elder's Recess is filled with all sorts of powerful monsters, but none of them are like Brachydios. Covering its front limbs with explosive slime mold, it punches foes, attaching the substance to its victims, before it eventually explodes. No average monster is safe from this destructive adaptation, and most die instantly the moment it detonates. Although Azure Rathalos is equal to it in terms of strength, Brachydios does everything in its power to remain the Lord of the Elder's Recess. Barioth Ruling over the frozen Hinterlands, Barioth rules over the icy Hoarfrost Reach with few competitors to challenge it for its throne. Other Apexes *Fulgur Anjanath *Black Diablos *Acidic Glavenus *Shrieking Legiana *Ebony Odogaron *Azure Rathalos *Brute Tigrex *Yian Garuga *Scarred Yian Garuga *Zinogre Last Time If you missed the last Discussion of the Week, MHW Fanged Wyverns, you all are still more then welcome to comment on it! Next Week Questions *1) How do you feel about the concept and idea of there being a central apex monster, or lord, that rules over an ecosystem? Do you like it or dislike it? Why? *2) How do you feel about the concept and idea of these powerful monsters having rivals that challenge them for their throne? Do you like it or dislike it? *3) Since Vaal Hazak is considered to be the true ruler of the Rotten Vale, how do you feel about Elder Dragons being included as apex monsters or lords of an ecosystem? Do you think Elder Dragons are too far removed to be considered a natural part of an environment and should be ignored? *4) Would you like this concept to return in future games? Why or why not? *5) Do you feel this was needed to expand on Monster Hunter's world? Why or why not? *6) How many apex monsters or lords, do you feel should be in a single area in Monster Hunter? *7) Do you think the apexes should have turf wars with all lesser large monsters that live in an area to show off their power? Why or why not? *8) If this concept was to return in the future, what would you change about it and how you would expand on what's established? *9) What is your favorite apex monster or lord? Why? *10) What is your least favorite apex monster or lord? Why? *11) What makes a monster an apex or lord of an ecosystem to you? *12) How well do you think Monster Hunter: World/Iceborne handled this concept overall in your honest opinion? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs